


weak when you're around.

by sinhoursjoe (daengbit)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Play, M/M, PWP, Power Play, also rebelious sub jiwon, defiance play, dom bottom hanbin, messy sub jiwon, public place kink, risk of being seen is a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daengbit/pseuds/sinhoursjoe
Summary: The leader looked at him exasperated and then looked outside the studio closet, his cheeks red and heart beating extremely fast at the adrenaline of the situation. Shirtless, pants unbuttoned, and Kim Jiwon with a knee in between his legs, inside that extremely small space and at risk of being found out at any given moment. When in his life did he think he would ever.





	weak when you're around.

“Hmn… Nhmm…”

 

“Ah… Mngh- Shut it, shut up-“

 

“You're the one being loud, I’m just-“

 

“I said shut up- Ah shit.” 

 

Bobby felt his face being pushed away from his current task, mouth eager for more contact with Hanbin’s neck, growling in dissatisfaction, his protests being muffled by Hanbin’s hand. 

The leader looked at him exasperated and then looked outside the studio closet, his cheeks red and heart beating extremely fast at the adrenaline of the situation. Shirtless, pants unbuttoned, and Kim Jiwon with a knee in between his legs, inside that extremely small space and at risk of being found out at any given moment. When in his life did he think he would _ever_.  

… He would think, actually, many times, it was more of a fantasy than anything else.

But as far as fantasies go, he never thought it’d actually _come true_ , and it started as unexpectedly as you could guess. Studio stress, long and dragged out stares, and then Donghyuk announced he was going to taco bell and one and a half second after he left Bobby was all over him, macking down at the studio sofa, the kind of thing they started doing after everything was said and done and Hanbin accepted he couldn’t stay away from the older boy.

After his shirt was stripped and Bobby sneaked one hand down his pants, Hanbin noticed he couldn’t stop himself, but also couldn’t carry on like that either because there was a big fat chance that a producer could walk right in. Raesung and Jaewon had access to that studio as well, not to mention the big wigs themselves and somewhere in his brain, Hanbin was still 1% responsible.

Even with flushed cheeks, moaning softly as his best friend covered his chest and neck with small kisses and sloppy hickeys. 

Even so, he still was conscious enough to drag Bobby into the small material closet in there, a bunch of blankets, old equipment stacked, and now two horny boys with a questionable sense of shame.

Hanbin was cut short on his vigil, feeling the moist warm sensation of Bobby's tongue sliding through his fingers and, on impulse, he removed his hand so fast, looking at him angrily while gasping.

 

“ _What the hell!”_

 

The older snickered, “You left my mouth unattended” He explained simply, calmly, taking Hanbin’s wrist and easily moving it out of the way, pressing his body onto the younger’s broad yet smaller frame. He pressed Hanbin's hand over his head, looking down at him, calm dark eyes sparkling with an adolescent lust. 

 

Hanbin swallowed dry, “You _have_ to be quiet.”

 

“I’ll do whatever you want me to, Binnie.” The reply felt like a twist of something they had been playing with since their early teen age, some sort of fixation with Hanbin’s well known ownership over Kim Bobby. 

 

“ _I'm serious, Jiwon.”_

 

_“_ I know you are, so am I.” finally he leaned forward once more, mouth catching onto the farthest part of Hanbin’s exposed collarbones. 

 

“Ah, shit-“ The leader bit onto his bottom lip, keeping himself from being loud as well, glancing over the small gap he left open at the door and making sure there wasn’t no one there. He allowed himself small gasps and short moans as Bobby kitten licked his way up to Hanbin’s neck and jawline, reaching his ear and making a damn mess there. 

 

“ _You sound so cute, Bin, I’m sorry if I overdo…”_

 

He had time to frown for a split second before Bobby invaded his mouth, tongue twisting… _Slow_ and provocative, and it took Hanbin a moment to realize his hyung's fingers venturing down his undone pants, again, and the realization shot sparks up his body, heat insanely concentrated between his legs. 

His protests - and subsequent enthusiastic moaning - were muffled by the kiss, Hanbin only noticed his hand was still being held in place when the older had the _guts_ to entice him slowly. 

To palm his length over the underwear and rub at it at the same pace his tongue worked, too hot, like Bobby's body temperature in general. 

Hanbin gasped for air, shooting his head back and groaning low and raspy, breathing in slowly, “I can’t… breathe… you know that… Jerk.”

 

(He has rhinitis, he really couldn’t breathe. Bobby giggled at that.) 

 

“Why are you angry at me…” He whined shortly, snuggling Hanbin with his nose like a puppy, hand still working the now very hard boner, which of course brought out an even more frustrated side of the smaller boy. 

 

Each pump he performed was a new wave of heat and pleasure and the whining and joking around only made it significantly worse because Hanbin could _not_ start swearing otherwise he’d start doing _other_ sorts of things. 

Of course, it didn’t matter for Bobby, he wanted the other things, he wanted _everything_ , always.

 

“Don’t be mad, please, Hanbin-ah… I’ll be good.” He said that while still holding him up tightly and massaging his bulge, the inadequacy and affront getting under Hanbin’s skin almost too easily. Flustered, cheeks tinted in pink and ears red, and he _still_ held out a pretty strong death glare as he snapped his hand away from Bobby's grip. 

 

“ _Enough.”_

 

Any other person would have mistaken that reaction as negative, but Bobby smiled for a millisecond before having his face grabbed so strongly by the same hand he had been holding for the past minutes. His hand stopped, feeling the erection twitching ever so slightly under the fabric, the tip moistening the underwear. 

Both felt silent, Bobby now feeling his entire body shake as the younger boy held onto his face in a very possessive way, eyes locked in a shared stare, the dominant stance of Hanbin subjugating the older almost immediately. His mischievous nature being put away for the moment, as he couldn’t help but become subservient when confronted with that side of Kim Hanbin.  

The thumb slid from the side of his jawline, trailing over to Bobby's full pink lips, pressing down on his bottom lip slowly and firmly. “If this is what you want… Fine, but you’ll have to take responsibility.”

 

Bobby swallowed dry.

 

“You _can’t_ beg, you’ll be quiet.”

 

The boy nodded, passive, a hint of desperation showing in his eyes, dark brown untamed locks covering his lids as he closed his eyes and gasped, a bit more vulnerable than he should be while on the hands of another person.

There was a dark side of Hanbin, a big bad wolf who most of the time was put to sleep and was only awaken when his favorite sheep begged him to come out. He must admit there was no one quite like Bobby, that could get to him so quickly. 

He felt the tip of his thumb wet by the tentative tongue that gave him a small kitten lick, awaiting approval, and with a sigh - a contented, maybe even soft one - he allowed himself to slide the thumb into the agape mouth. It was almost instantly taken in by the eager tongue, lips closing around to suck at it and lick the extension of the finger. 

Hanbin swallowed his saliva, humming a low growl, hooded eyes watching closely as Bobby demonstrated what he wanted to do with him.

He was quite thirsty, the younger thought, pulling out his thumb and watching the confused, frustrated expression of the bunny. A smile played on his lips as his hand drifted away from the sharp jawline and trailed down his neck, pressing the boy against the wall of the small space closet, hips colliding as Bobby winced like a hiccup, covering his mouth stat. 

 

“ _No. Sound._ ”

 

Though he didn’t want to admit, the warning was also to his own stupid brain which at times couldn’t exactly hold in the amount of pleasure he’d get from that. Hands worked fast to unbutton Bobby’s pants, then, pulling both of them out and using the same slobbered finger the boy had licked so diligently to lubricate their exposed lengths, now mixed with Hanbin’s pre-cum.  

If that wasn’t enough it didn’t matter entirely, knowing Bobby he would get off on the friction and the slight pain that would come from it, and Hanbin would be lying if he said he wouldn’t as well.

Very slowly, almost painfully slowly, he begun stroking their cocks together, keeping visual contact as he did, although somewhere in his mind he thought he should be watching the door, Bobby’s fragile and exhilarated expression was just hypnotic. He lick his lips slowly, feeding on the small puppy noises the boy was providing as he became progressively harder.

He noticed the wince whenever there was pain, followed by sucking of air and exhaling, grunting, until finally he grabbed at Hanbin’s waist from both sides and moved himself along the pace that was set, basically grinding into the leader’s hand and into his member as well.

 

“Shit… Ugh, God-“

 

“Shh,” Hanbin adverted, frowning slightly, but also clicking his tongue and suppressing a particularly loud moan when Bobby thrusted himself too eagerly, “You impatient brat…”

 

He could say that to himself, though, as he felt the urge to be in more and more contact with Bobby than he already was. He closed his eyes slowly and went quiet for a moment, listening in to see if there would be anyone near the studio.

 

… Silence.

 

Alright.

 

Huffing, the younger man hastily turned around, now facing the door gap while he pulled down his pants a bit further.

 

“What-“

 

“ _Don’t waste time,”_ he basically ordered, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a condom - He got used to having one around because of Bobby’s newfound occasional hormone burst. He shoved the packet into the older’s hand, leaning and supporting himself on the wall adjacent to the doorway. The one single source of light was now illuminating his face partially and it was… _Dirty_ , he thought to himself, how they could be caught at any moment, but he was still there, still doing it and he wanted to do even more if it was timely done. 

Bobby felt himself tremble with anticipation and lust, dealing with the condom quickly so he could lean forward and allow himself to rub the extent of his dick over Hanbin’s hole, hearing the pleasant gasp of surprise and feeling his legs become weaker. 

Almost too willing, he wrapped one hand around the boy's waist, this way supporting some of the weight and making it easier for the younger, his free hand moving to his own mouth, licking around his fingers thoroughly and then working his entrance briefly.

 

“Hanbin-ah, can I…”

 

“Yes- Yes fuck, just-“ He didn’t have to finish that sentence.

 

Two fingers went in easily, as it was definitely not his first time at that, Bobby feeling the tight space and slowly moving them around, pushing upwards where he knew was the spot that drove Hanbin almost into a rut. Gasping loudly, the boy had to cover his mouth, looking out desperately to see any sights of people and there wasn’t any, thankfully. 

There was no time to collect his thoughts, Bobby pushing up almost too quickly now that he’d found the spot, middle finger and ring finger working quickly into Hanbin, fucking him messily and watching as the boy slowly drove himself to his own edge, moaning almost _too_ loud, breaking his own rule.

 

“Hey… You should be quiet now,” Bobby stopped, suddenly, removing his fingers.

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Hanbin cursed out lout, angry, growling under his breath as he became wild and untamable, now pushing himself against Bobby’s dick as a form of protest, “ _You_ don’t tell _me_ what to do.”

 

“Bin, you’re being childish,” He chortled, kneeling down for a moment and holding onto the sides of his hips, spreading his cheeks almost too suddenly and running his tongue over his hole and almost instantly hearing Hanbin coming undone and grasping onto the walls desperately. 

 

“Ah, shit, oh God, _Jiwon_ \- _Don’t_ …” Bobby felt the need to laugh, but held it in, eating him out nicely as the boy basically fucked himself on his tongue, but kept saying “no” and “don’t".It was funny, he could barely contain himself and it was always Hanbin’s one true nemesis, when he was out of his mind to the point of basically riding Bobby’s face. 

 

The sight was quite something, his own dick throbbing at the scene, noises and curses that filled the small room.

 

“ _Fuck me now, you idiot-“_ Mixed signals aside, Bobby was ever so obedient, so he rose to his feet - to which Hanbin complained under his breath, he could never fully understand him - and steadied himself, holding his length with one hand and slowly, gently entering the tip, watching carefully for any rejection on Hanbin’s side. He was eager, but he still cared deeply about _his_ leader.

He went a bit further in, sensing a tightening around his shaft and it rendered him breathless, needing to suck air in too abruptly, loudly. Hanbin felt like he could lose his mind that Bobby had to be so _careful,_ he didn’t mind the occasional pain, he actually enjoyed it a bit, and being the impatient Libra that he was he just pushed himself back, insides being completely filled to the base and they both groaned in unison, shockwaves of pleasure reaching even the roots of their hair. 

 

“Ah, _God-“_

 

_“Shhhh shh-!!”_

 

This time around, he really heard something. 

 

A unwanted guest. What the hell was he doing here, Junhoe hardly ever visited the studio, but there he was the stupid giant, coming in like it was his house, sitting at the computer casually. What a fucking terrible timing.

Bobby waited, and waited and waited, but it was so absurdly hard to wait when Hanbin was just the most beautiful, messy creature in the world and he just- _“Sorry Bin…”_

 

He thrusted. And it was the fastest moment Hanbin ever bit down on his lip in his life, a little bit of blood coming out as a bruise formed. 

 

“… _Jiwon, no.”_

 

Another thrust. He winced, holding back as much as he could. Another, and then another, and soon enough he was thrusting without much care, only his breath was heavy and it seemed like he could curse or shout at any given time, but none of them did.  

Bobby reached over Hanbin’s head, slowly pulling the door closed silently, and then more confidently prodded against the smaller boy, who at this point was a trembling mess trying his best to keep quiet.

 His hand was right there, so he just took it over the younger's mouth, covering it to make it easier for him. He felt the boy instantly moan agains his palm, knowing the sound would be completely muffled, Hanbin’s hands not being able to leave the walls otherwise he would fall for sure.

 

“ _Shit, I’ll help-_ “ Bobby mumbled quietly, turning the boy to face himself and pushing him against the wall, propping the boy up by his legs as he wrapped his arms around Bobby’s neck without further explanation needed. Now, supporting his weight, he could thrust faster, the sound of skin on skin almost too forbidden for them, knowing there was someone right outside the door, it was just overwhelming.

 

Danger was another word for sexy in both their vocabularies. Hanbin reached over to grab one of Bobby’s hands, the wall supporting him just fine that he didn’t need to hold him up with both of them. He took the hand to his mouth, his time to lick and suck at his fingers, panting and gasping for air as Bobby only quickened the pace.

Then, it was out in the open.

 

“Choke me.”

 

Bobby nearly choked on his own spit instead. 

Hanbin felt the immediate consequence of his words as Bobby’s cock became impossibly hard and poked directly into his _spot_ and he had to cover his mouth with the older’s hand as to not scream in delight and frustration at the same time.

 

He was so _damn cute,_ fucking Kim Bob and his cute passiveness.

 

But just like the obedient puppy he was, hesitantly, wavering, but surely, he dragged his hand down to Hanbin’s neck - ah, his neck, there was nothing quite like his delicious neck - and digits wrapped around the muscles, squeezing lightly at first.

Then, slowly, he regained his thrusting pace, becoming serious now, since that’s how Hanbin wanted him to play. The boy basically squirmed, pressed agains his body, boner so hard he was hitting his own stomach. 

 

Hanbin’s now free hand shoot down to stimulate himself as he felt the delicate pressure on his neck.

 

“ _Tell me to stop._ ”

 

Slowly gaining confidence, Bobby started gripping more strongly onto his neck, swallowing, feeling his ears burning from whatever he was doing that seemed like one of the things Hanbin was hesitant to ask but now that they were scratching all their kinks from their list, he might as well. 

Pressure went up as he started fucking him now reinless, vigorously prodding into him, raw lust dripping from under Hanbin’s fingers, tightly holding onto himself and pumping as fast as Bobby would thrust. 

 

He was out of it.

 

“ _Oh fuck don’t_ ** _\- don’t stop-_** “ Bobby had no presence of mind to tell him to shut up, obliging instantly, thumb pressing on his jugular and pressuring in strongly, the boy moaning too loud and too out of control, gasping, eyes rolling up in pleasure as he licked, bit and sucked his bottom lip. 

 

Bobby leaned forward, catching the lip in between his, _“H… bin-ah- I- I’m-“_

 

_White._

 

A turbulent pulse of pleasure sent a spasm over his entire body, nutting inside the boy still, his hand dropping from his neck to hug him at the waist and steady the boy for the spasms that were yet to come. It was enough for Hanbin to come himself, head shooting back and a wave of prickling pleasure washing over him, slowly relaxing all of his tense muscles, legs twitching and spasming around Bobby’s hips. 

 

Hanbin was still seeing white when Bobby gently put him down and kept his body close so he wouldn’t lose the strength on his legs. 

 

It took them a good five minutes to settle down, clean up somehow and look the bare minimum of presentable. And then Hanbin finally hit Bobby in the chest, “You asshole, he definitely heard it. God fucking damn it.”

 

“Yeah… Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“I'll deal with you later, ugh,” He heaved out a sigh, cheeks still flushed and head still light after everything that went through. Even though his thighs and bottoms were sore, he had to suck it up and face the reality of the devil waiting outside, so he spied ever so slightly from the door, shushing Bobby on the process.

Junhoe was sitting there, so calmly, ears covered by big headsets, listening to something as he browsed his cellphone. Hanbin held his breath, looking at Bobby and mouthing “he didn’t hear us”, gesturing headsets. The older boy nodded, understanding the plan and slowly they went out, being careful enough to not distract the maknae there, but the second they were about to cross the studio, Junhoe looked up at the blackened screen of the computer, reflective as it was, and saw the figure of the two.

He lowered the headsets, a loud sound of ballad music blasting at full volume. Hanbin felt instant relief at that, “Sorry, we didn’t wanna disturb, we just came in to get our coats. We forgot them.”

 

“Yeah. Sure.” He paid absolutely no mind, and for a moment Hanbin thanked the Gods that he was a selfless bastard, but just for a moment, for his heart dropped the next second, “But you guys might wanna delete the track that was rolling on the computer if you want to keep that lie.”

 

They both looked at the Mac screen as Junhoe moved the mouse, revealing an open track Junhoe had had the presence of mind to stop recording when he heard the first “Oh Fuck Yes God”. ...The first of many.

 

Hanbin sighed.

 

“Could you please not tell.”

 

“… Um, yeah, sure. I won’t tell anyone... else?”

 

Hanbin’s phone dinged a notification, he opened the groupchat and there were at least 17 new audios from Junhoe’s contact. 

 

Death.

 

“I guess... Next time get a room? ... _Literally_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proofread this, don't quote me on it. find me at twitter if needed @bennyindaeyo


End file.
